Memories
by Siaram
Summary: When a really bad week happens to Rory, she leaves everything behind without goodbyes, TR. Chapter 13 Added
1. The pain

**_Disclaimers:_** I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin.

**Author's Note 2004/03/12:** Chapter completely revised.  I tried to kill every misspelling and grammatical errors but I'm not sure that I won the final battle.

  
  


****

Memories  
Chapter 1: The pain

She is finishing washing the dishes, looking out the windows, feeling sorry that winter will soon take over.  Today is her twenty-fourth birthday; no one has wished her happy birthday, which is probably because nobody knows when her birthday is. Actually, no one even bothered to ask when her birthday is.  Trying to put back the sadness overcoming her, she remembers the previous summer when she has gone to every festival that her new city had to offer.  Montreal is a big town filled with events all summer long.

The first week of June was the Beer Festival, the last two weeks of June was the Jazz Festival where bands played in the street and everywhere there is people walking in the street.  Then there is June 24th and July first, which are like American's Independence Day.

In July it's 'Just for laugh' festival, followed by the festival 'Les francophies' presenting French singer.  

Later in August there is 'Les Fêtes Gourmandes' where all kind of international food is served.  

September, kids go back to school, summer is over but the weather is still very hot.

October, people start to decorate their house for the upcoming Halloween. Orange lights are everywhere with black cats and skeletons hanging. 

November, the weather drops, one day it's hot and the following day winter's close. Everything is grey; Halloween lights are taken off, replaced by Christmas lights that won't be lighten up before December. 

Summer was great, all the activities almost made her forget about the day that changed her life completely.  The door bell rings, interrupting her thinking.  She walks over to the front door to open it.

"Happy birthday Leigh!" a cheerful little girl exclaims while wrapping her small arms around Leigh.

Lowering on her knees to level with the little girl, Leigh sees happiness in the little girl's purple eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"

"I was but then I figured it out!" says the little girl, proud of herself.

"What have you figured out Faith?" Leigh asks, curiosity burning in her turquoise eyes.

"That there must be a good reason why you've been so sad in the last couple of days.  Then I realised that if no one would remember my birthday I would be really sad.  So when was it?" 

Trying to fight the tears coming to her eyes, Leigh whispers, "Today."

Faith turns around to face the door and screams, "Mommy, mommy! I was right! It's today!" 

Then Hope, Faith's mother, appears in the doorway, carrying a cake with pink candles.  With a sympathetic smile, Hope says, "You should have told me Leigh! I'm sorry I didn't know. Make a wish!" 

Tears start to fall down Leigh cheeks, "I don't have anything to wish for anymore!" She sits down on the floor and cries.  

Faith looks at her mom with confused eyes then she hugs Leigh and gives her a kiss.  Faith says with her small voice, "Remember, I love you.  Don't be sad, you're much more beautiful when you smile! I'm going to let you with my mom, I'll go to bed." 

Hugging the little girl back, Leigh whispers, "I love you too honey. Sweat dreams."

"Faith, tell your daddy not to wait up for me!"

"Okay!" Faith starts walking back to her own house which was only two doors away. 

Hope waits at the door for her child to safely inside her own house before she closes the door.  Looking at the beautiful young woman that is crying, she levels on the same level as Leigh and suggests, "Why don't we go to the kitchen and we'll have a cup of coffee."  Silently nodding, Leigh follows Hope in the kitchen.  Hope makes some coffee, fills two cups, and sits down in front of Leigh, "I know it hurts, I know you have a past but I also think you should not shut it out. You need to talk about it."

"I just want to forget all about my past."

"Why? Was there only bad memories?" 

Giving Hope a small smile that never meets with her eyes, Leigh answers, "Actually, they're all good memories. That's why it so hurtful because I don't have anything anymore!" Putting her head on the table, she cries when she feels Hope arms around her.

Taking a deep breath, Hope says very firmly, "You need help Leigh.  Life is not always pink, but you have to find happiness anywhere you can and hope for the best."

"I just don't have anything to be happy about anymore."

"What about Leila? Don't you think she isn't enough of a source of happiness?"

"Yes and no."

"I know, she's a link to your past and you can't be fully happy about her but do you really think that she deserves to pay for a past she's not responsible for?"

"No, I love her, I cried when she was born, she fills me with wonder but it's just that looking at her, I see her father."

"Who is he?"

"He's no one anymore."

"You have to talk to someone?  You know my door is always open, come and talk to me anytime. I'll be there." 

Then for what seems like hours, Hope hugs Leigh until she falls asleep.  Hope is a very skinny woman, with long red curls and big purple eyes, but she is a person with a lot of strength, even more for the people she cares about.  She takes a deep breath, takes Leigh into her arms to put her to bed.  She covers this young woman tenderly and whispers, "I hope one day you have enough faith in me to talk." 

She leaves the room, rinses the cups of coffee, and opens Leila's bedroom door to go check on the baby.  The baby is asleep, making sure the baby is well covered, she locks the door on her way out.

  
  
__

A month later, Hope's thirty-fourth birthday party

Sitting at the table with Leila asleep in her arms, Leigh analyses this family that welcomed her as a part of there own a little over a year ago.  Faith is smiling at her mom with that sparkle of life in her eyes.  Hope's husband, Dustin, is looking at his wife with amazement and adoration in his green eyes.  Hope is just like always, beautiful her purple eyes filled with love and happiness.

Leigh thinks about the last year and a half. What would she have done without this family that simply loved loving?  She remembers the first time she met Hope, it was during her first day in Montreal, and she was extenuated as she sat down in a park looking at children play when she had started to cry…

  
  
__

"I'm sorry Miss, I don't like to see people cry, can I help you with anything? Are you lost?" asks a little girl with long blond hair.

"No." Leigh cries even harder.

"Would you like me to give you a hug, it always helps when my mommy holds me tight." Leigh doesn't have time to answer because the little girl wraps her arms around her making Leigh cries even harder.  When she calms down, an older woman is sitting beside her and the child.

Letting go of the child, Leigh hears the woman say, "My name is Hope and this is my daughter Faith, I know it's cliché but I liked it."

"I'm Leigh; do you let your daughter hold stranger often?"

"Only when I feel that the stranger needs to have a little faith." Leigh looks at the woman and before she can answer, the woman takes her in her arms saying, "And I think you need more than faith so I'll also give you a little hope."

  
  
__

She did receive a lot from them except faith and hope. Hope looks at her asking, "What's wrong? I just saw your eyes going from content to cloudy."

"I was just thinking about how much I owe you."

"That was free. Don't worry about it."

  
  
__

"Hope, Hope!" screams Leigh as she walking inside Hope's house.

"What's wrong Leigh?"

"I'm pregnant. This can't be happening!"

"How pregnant are you?"

"At least five months." Hope looks at her and says with a lecturing voice, "Don't you know your cycles but now?"

"Yes, but I never though that I was, I never really though about it since I came here. I don't know what to do!"

"You don't have many options now. You're having a baby."

"But I don't want to, not without my mom!" and Leigh starts to cry with Hope holding her and letting her cry.

"We'll be there for you. Don't worry about it."

  
  
__

"Hope, please come, I don't feel great, I need you!" Leigh screams on the phone.

Two minutes later Hope is right beside her, one hand on her stomach and discreetly checking the clock.  After some sweat talk, Hope says cheerfully, "I'm calling the hospital, you're having a baby!" Leigh starts to cry, she doesn't want to go through this alone, Hope suggest, "If you want me to, I'll be there all the way." Leigh just nods as a big contraction passes around her belly.

  
  
__

Twenty hours later, Hope looks into Leigh eyes and whispers "Take a deep breath and then push as hard as you can."

"I can't, I'm too tired, I don't want to have that baby, and I just want things to go back to normal." Leigh cries.

Hope knows the feeling because she felt it while in labour but she orders with a lot of authority, "You're almost there, now PUSH!" and Leigh pushes, then she screams.

While Leigh is still pushing, she hears a baby cry.  She still feels the baby coming out of her when the nurse puts a purple sausage on her stomach. All Leigh can say is, "It's not a baby! I don't want that thing!" and while nurses cleans Leigh up she looks at Hope who's holding a beautiful sleeping baby in her arms.  Leigh wonders 'Is it mines? Can life be so wonderful?'

  
  
__

Looking out the windows, Leigh sees the first snow of the season, looking at Hope, she says, "Mom always says that magical things happen in the snow."

"You mom is a very wise woman. I'd like to meet her someday."

"Hope, I'm leaving, I have to."

"What are you running away from this time? Don't you know that time will catch up with you? You better turn around and face your fears."

"I'm running to my past this time. I think I need to feel the closure of the pain to be able to live again."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know?"

"Will you keep in touch with us?"

"If I forget, seek for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore in Stars Hollow.  I have to go back there; I have to figure things out."

"Go Lorelai, I just want you to feel again."

Starting to cry, Rory formally known as Leigh says, "I could never forget you so I'll call you."

  
  
****

_Author's Note: Every comments is always appreciated._  
**_Siaram_**


	2. The souvenirs

**_Disclaimers:_** I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin.

  
  
****

_Author's Note 2004/03/12: Chapter completely revised. I tried to kill every misspelling and grammatical errors but I'm not sure if I won the final battle._

  
  


****

_Memories  
Chapter 2: The souvenirs_

It's late at night and the town of Stars Hollow is deserted.  Leila is sleeping close to Rory's heart.  Rory starts to walk around town, passing in front Luke's, she looks through the window and sees that it's close and Luke is finishing cleaning the counter. Rory hides in the shadow, making sure that Luke won't be able to realise that she's back.

  
  
__

"Luke, coffee!" Lorelai screams.

"No, you've had enough today." Luke says without looking at Lorelai.

"But Luke, I'm in major withdrawal of caffeine here, if you don't give me some I might collapse on your floor! And that would scare the customers away."

"You're already scaring them away and the answer is still no!"

Rory enters the dinner, "Luke, coffee please!"

Luke fills a cup of coffee for Rory in front of Lorelai, "It's not fair, I'm the mom!  I should get the coffee."

Lorelai makes a moue and Luke answers, "What can I say?  She said please."

"Please!!! Please, please pleeaase! Do you want me to beg on my knees?" Luke gives her a cup of coffee.

  
  
__

'Too bad they never realised their feelings for each other', Rory thinks.  She resumes her walking and passing in front of Doose's market…

  
  
__

"Dean, I didn't mean to kiss him!" says Rory while tears come out of her eyes.

"But you did Rory, and you never told me about it."

"But we were broken up already."

"Yes, but don't you get it, he was my enemy." Dean screams.

"It didn't have to be that way!"

"And now he's back and you're friends?"

"He's changed, Military school changed him!"

"And you really think he's after your friendship only?"

"Dean, it's not because you suffered a failed marriage that we have to get back together!"

"I love you."

"I want us to be friends."

  
  
__

Passing in front of the gazebo, Rory sits for a minute…

  
  
__

Tristan takes Rory's hand and says, "I've always liked you Rory."

"No, I was a challenge nothing more."

Tristan kisses her lips tenderly and adds, "I love you."

"You can't drop a bomb like that on you best friend Tristan."

"I'm not asking you to love me; I just wanted you to know."

"And what am I supposed to do now?"

"Same thing you always do, Rory. Run away from me."

  
  
__

Tears starts running down her cheeks, she hadn't run away from him, she had kept him as her closest friend and she had used him so many times.  Guilt builds up inside her heart as she keeps on walking.  Walking on the bridge…

  
  
__

"You're back!" Rory puts her arms around Jess and hugs him.

"I came back for us."

Rory looks into his brown eyes and whispers, "There is no us anymore Jess."

"I know I should have talked to you but…"

"Please, don't! I need time. Why don't we try to be friends?"

"I love you Rory."

  
  
__

She keeps on walking; she is now standing in front of the cemetery.  She seeks for a specific tombstone.  Finding it, she sits in front of it in the snow, passing her finger on the letters she can't read because of the darkness. She whips because she knows exactly what's written there.

  
  
__

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have stayed with you!" Rory screams.

"I wanted to see my baby girl graduate from college."

"But what am I going to do without you now that I've graduated?"

"You have plenty of people loving you, you'll do just fine." Lorelai assures her crying daughter while she starts to cry herself.

"How long do we have?"

"A month, two months maybe? The doctors don't know."

"Can't they operate you?"

"Yes, but if they do there is a ninety-five percent chances that I'll become a vegetable and I don't want that!"

"But there's a five percent chances, you have to try it, please mom."

  
  
__

The day of the operation, Luke is sniffing besides Lorelai's bed and realises it might be his last chance to says the words he has kept inside his heart for so long, "Come back Lorelai, that way I'll be able to love you." 

Lorelai passes a hand on his cheek whispering: "I love you too Luke, now kiss me good luck." 

Luke kisses her and leaves the room for a moment. Rory sitting beside her mom tries to smile and be cheerful, "I'll see you soon mom."

"I'll always see you honey, remember that."

The doctors come in to take Lorelai to the operation table.

  
  
__

Three hours later, a doctor finally comes out of the operation room; the whole town is waiting for the diagnostic. Rory gets up, "How is she?"

The doctor shakes his head and explains, "There was a haemorrhage and we couldn't stop it.  She passed away at four fifteen.  I'm sorry."

The doctor turns to go back to his other duties but he can take a second step, Rory runs to him with rage and screaming, "You killed her! You killed her!" She cries and punches the doctor with her small fists when two strong arms immobilise her fists in front of her.  The doctor exits the room in a hurry. She turns around to see who stopped her screaming: "I though you were my friend! Why did you stop me?"

Rory collapses on the floor and mourns her mother while Tristan sits on the floor holding her close.  Luke joins them and within minutes everybody in the room is holding on to each other with Rory in the middle.

  
  
__

Died 2007, August seventh, four fifteen.  Rory decides to go to her house when she realizes that it's not hers anymore.

  
  
__

"I have to leave Tristan; I can't live here anymore, not without her!" Rory murmurs while walking around the first place she has been able to call home in her whole life.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sell and move away from here."

"Don't do that, you're in shock, you're going to regret it if you sell."

"If I don't sell, I won't have any money to leave."

"I'll give you money but keep the house!"

"I can't take your money; I've already taken too much from you already."

"I'll buy the house then!"

"You don't need it!"

"But when you do, I'll sell it back to you."

"Is there any way I can change your mind?" Rory asks while coming to stand in front of Tristan.

Taking her in his arms to embrace her, he replies: "No."

  
  
__

She walks on the familiar streets, she's only a corner away when she sees him, sitting on the porch of what used to be home.

  
  
__

"Make love to me Tristan." Rory begs while still in Tristan arms.

"No, you're in shock, your mother died a couple of hours ago, you don't want that." Tristan tries to move from Rory but she is holding on too tight.

"Yes I want it and I know you've wanted it for a long time." Shock flashes in Tristan's eyes while he still tries to get away from Rory.

"But…"

"Just make me feel Tristan." Rory raises herself to kiss him knowing that he can't say no to her.  The woman he's been dreaming of for the last seven years is kissing him on her own will.  He kisses her back, losing himself inside her as he makes love to her, two, three, four times before falling asleep.

  
  
__

Tristan has been sitting on this porch for the last year and half.  Every night after work he would go eat and then sit on the porch 'till one in the morning. Sometimes Jess, Dean or Luke would wait with him.  But every time, he heard a noise, with or without witnesses, he talks to his best friend, hoping that she will come out of the shadow but every time he is deceived. If it wasn't for the promise he made Lorelai, he would have tried to move on.

  
  
__

"Well, I'm going to bed, good night!" Rory kisses and hugs Lorelai then kisses Tristan softly on the cheek.  Without another word, she walks inside her room.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." Tristan gets up to leave but is stopped by Lorelai. Looking into her usually bright blue eyes that are very sad and wary at the moment, he decides to listen to her.

Sitting back on the couch beside her, he opens his mouth to say something but Lorelai puts her hand on his mouth and whispers, "Don't, I have to talk to you."

"Every…"

"Let me speak, Rory doesn't want to listen to me. I don't have much time left so listen. Okay?"

"Yes." Tristan waits for Lorelai to speak but instead she starts to cry.

Tristan puts an arm around her shoulders then she starts to speak, "I know that I won't make it tomorrow.  Rory doesn't want to believe it but I won't. Take care of her for me and when she's ready tell her that I love her with all my heart, that I lived a life full of joy, happiness and than I'll always be proud of her no matter what.  Tell her that the only thing I regret I have is not being able to meet my future grandchildren.  At least I got to meet the daddy."

"Who is it?" Tristan asks worried.

Lorelai gives him a sad smile and says: "I know you love her and she's going to need you. Be patient, be there for her."

"I promise you that I'll always be there for her, but I'm not going to put my life on hold because she'll never want me the way I want her."

"I love you Tristan, you can go now."

"What will you do?"

"Spend every second I have left awake, looking at my beautiful daughter, guarding her sleep one last time." Lorelai gets up and silently walks inside Rory's room.

  
  
__

He had failed his promises.  During the wake, Rory had escaped through the back door, never to be seen again.  He had bought her house to give her money to mourn the way she wanted but she left without saying goodbye and that's what broke him the most.  Looking at his watch, he realises that he has five minutes to go before driving back to his apartment.  The cold is getting inside him, looking at the door like so many times before, he wishes he had the courage to go inside but he had closed this house the day of the wake and no one would go in until Rory returns.

  
  
__

One, it's time to leave, drying the tears he hasn't realised were falling, he gets up and starts walking toward his car when he sees the shadow moving, must be his imagination but like always he starts talking to Rory, "Rory, is that you? If it's you, come back, I need you.  I'm lost without you.  I've been waiting here for you to come back for so long, if it's you come out, please!" Not seeing any movement in the shadows, Tristan sits in the snow and cries, "I just miss you so much Rory, I've sent people looking for you all around the world but you've disappeared from the face of earth." 

Hearing that, Rory makes sure her daughter has enough covering her to keep her warm for a while and then gently puts Leila in the snow. Walking out of the shadows, she whispers, "And I've missed you too." 

Hearing her voice, Tristan gets up, and muttering, "It's not good, I'm earring voices now!" 

Taking a step closer to him, Rory dries her tears and smiles, softly teasing him, "Then you must be seeing things too which might be pretty bad." 

Seeing her, Tristan runs to close the distance between them.  He holds her in his arms begging, "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not." 

Tristan just tightens his embrace, saying softly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I love you"

"I know you do."

Tristan kisses her with all the passion he's been holding for the last year and half.  Rory returns the kiss for a little while before breaking it, "There is someone I want you to meet."

"Are you here to stay?"

"Depends if you like the person I want you to meet…"

"Are you in love with that person?"

Rory gives him a bright smile, "Pretty much!"

"I don't think I want to meet that person then."

"You'll love that person, close your eyes and stay here." Tristan closes his eyes, while Rory goes back into the shadows.  When she comes back with Leila, she demands, "Open your eyes now!" Opening his eyes, Tristan sees Rory holding a baby, she puts Leila in his arms and saying, "Tristan, meet your daughter, Lorelai Faith Gilmore."

Tristan falls in the snow, tears running down his cheeks, rocking his daughter while keeping her close to his heart, he whispers, "I'm so sorry Rory!"

  
  
_****_

Author's Note:Liked it? Hated it? Why? Drop a note.  
**_Siaram_**


	3. The guilt

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

  
  
__

**_Author's Note 2004/03/12 : _**_Chapter completely revised. I tried to kill every misspelling and grammatical errors but I'm not sure I won the final battle._

  
  
__

****

_Memories  
__Chapter 3: The Guilt_

  
  
__

Rory is awakening by the smell of coffee. Looking around her, she realises that she is asleep in her old room.  Closing her eyes, she can imagine her mom coming inside the room with plenty of reasons to wake her up.

  
  
__

_"Rory!Get up! We have to go to Luke before we go to the country club!"_

_"I never agreed to that mom!" Rory replies sleepily._

_"But the devil made me agreed for both of us! Here, have a coffee, it might cheer you up a little!" Lorelai offers a cup of coffee from behind her back._

_"Tonight, you better be prepared to suffer!"_

_"How?"_

_"Item number thirty four on my list of «How to make Lorelai Gilmore scream»" Rory says with a devilish smile on her face._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Lorelai says looking scared._

_"It never stopped me before!"_

_"Fine, I would have thought that after thirty three times, you would have learned compassion!"_

  
  
__

Rory is smiling remembering that she had finally had fun at the country club that day. That's when Tristan and she has met again after so many years.

  
  
__

_"Still as beautiful as ever, Mary" Tristan whispers in her hear, making her jump. _

_Before turning around, Rory knows who it is. Slowly, she turns to face him threatening, "If you make me jump like this another time, I'll have a stroke, and if I survive you are in for torture."_

_A smirk appears on Tristan's lips, looking at her suggestively, "I'm all in for torture, especially if it involves you, me and no clothes."_

_"If you want nakedness, it could be arranged but there's no way I'll be wearing my birth suit in front of you." _

_Pondering on the fact that she is still the same but a little less shy, Tristan replies, "It's nice to see you, Rory. It's always a pleasure to banter with you!" _

_Rory looks at him, "It's nice to see you too Tristan." _

_And they sit on the grass and start talking like two old friends._

  
  
__

Getting out of bed, she goes in the kitchen where she sees Tristan with bloodshot eyes. Coming closer to him, she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know it's a bomb on you but she's my daughter and I love her. I just thought it was fair that I give her father a chance to be one.  That is if you want to." 

Tristan passes his arms around her waist, rests his head on her chest, he tries to fight the tears, "I'm a daddy, it's sudden, I haven't been prepared for that but I wouldn't dream to have a baby with another woman than you.  Can you give me a little time to adjust?" 

Breaking the embrace, Rory looks into his eyes whispering, "Take all the time you want."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to be found."

  
  
__

_"Leigh, do you know who the father is?" Hope asks. _

_Leigh looks at the woman that has taken a place close to a mother in the previous months and calmly replies, "Of course I know who the father is!"_

_"Does he know?" Shaking her head 'no' is the only answer Leigh makes. Hope continues, "Don't you think he has the right to know?"_

_"I just don't want to be found."_

  
  
__

"Where were you?" Tristan asks.

"Montréal in Canada." 

"How did you hide from all the people I've sent searching for you?"

"My name was Leigh Haden. I didn't used the y in my father's name because it would have been too obvious. I didn't have a place with my name on the lease.  My landlord took me in her house after finding me crying in a park.  Then when I got Leila, they rented me an apartment that they own with a verbal lease."

"Did they take good care of you?"

"Hope was there the whole twenty four hours of labour." 

Tristan is stunned, "Hope?" 

Giving him a tender smile, Rory starts explaining, "Well the little girl came to me first, her name is Faith, her mother Hope is not a tall person, she has the most amazing smoothing eyes on earth and they are purple.  Her husband Dustin is almost forty years old but looks our age.  Women flirt with him on the street but there is only one woman for him.  His hair are black and he always has the good timing to disappears when a conversation doesn't involve him or when he feels that someone need aid but won't talk in front of him.  They call themselves the trio of «Faith, Hope and Destiny». Faith is always playing with destiny, while Hope fights to help change the fate and Dustin has hope in the good of people.  It's a wonderful family, they're always bickering with each other but they love each other."

Tristan is watching her as she speaks and states, "I would love to meet them but I have to tell you, if you ever leave again, don't let me behind, I won't forgive you a second time."

Looking down at the floor fighting tears threatening to fall, "I'm sorry I left without goodbyes.  I needed to find myself without mom.  I've lost my mom and my best friend on the same day." Sitting down on the floor, she starts weeping but continues, "I feel partly responsible for her death; I am the one who suggested the surgery.  I convinced her to do it!  I'm so sorry, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." 

Sitting down beside her, Tristan puts an arm around her shoulder, Rory rests her head on his shoulder, wetting the fabric of his shirt.  Tristan whispers, "Lorelai told me the night before she died that when you would come around, I should tell you this.  She said that she'll always be proud of you and will always love you no matter what. For the rest I forgive you.  I want to apologise for not thinking straight while we made love, I should have used something." 

Raising her head Rory to look inside his eyes, "It was my fault too, I haven't thought about it either."

"But you were the one pregnant; you had to pay for the consequences."

"I'm happy with the result, now you have to decide what you want to do." Rory whispers while resting her head on his chest.

  
  
__

**_Author's Note:_** Loved it? Hated it? Drop a note you'll make me happy!  
**_Siaram_**


	4. The search

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

  
  
__

**_Author's Note 2004/03/12: _**_Chapter completely revised. I tried to kill every misspelling and grammatical errors but I'm not sure if I won the final battle._

  
  
__

**_Memories  
Chapter 4: The Search_**

  
  
__

_Montreal city_

Hope is sitting at her kitchen table in front of her laptop, seeking for phone numbers over the internet.  She's kind of worried about Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She hasn't found any Gilmore listed in Stars Hollow, she found three in Hartford but when she tried to call, two said that they didn't know anyone by the name of Lorelai. The third one…

  
  
__

_"Hello, may I please speak with Lorelai Gilmore?" Hope asks._

_"Hold on a second." She hears the phone being put on the table and she hears whispers in the back.  A woman comes to the phone and asks very politely, "Hello, my maid must have misquote you but she said you wanted to speak with Lorelai Gilmore, is that true?"_

_"Yes, I'm worried about her; I need to talk to her. Do you know where I could get in touch with her?"_

_Anger appears in Emily Gilmore's voice, "Is this some kind of cruel joke?"_

_Confused, Hope says, "No! She…"_

_She is cut by the woman saying: "Look, you might find my daughter in Star Hollow's graveyard." Emily hangs up the phone leaving a Hope more confused than before._

  
  
__

Dustin enters the room and asking, "Any luck finding Leigh?" 

Looking at her husband, Hope replies, "Yes, a woman told me to look for her daughter in Stars Hollow's graveyard.  If she's dead, what do you think happened to Leila?" Hope rests her head on table, sorrow covering her face.  Dustin walks to his wife, makes her stand up and holds her close.

"What would you say if we were to go spend Christmas in Stars Hollow?"

Giving Dustin a wry smile, "It's too far away; I can't wait three weeks to find out!"

Dustin takes a deep breath, "Okay then, why don't you go and if you're not back in a week, Faith and I will join you." 

A smile comes across Hope's features and she exclaims, "You're the best ever!" And she kisses him before going to pack her stuff.

  
  
__

_Back In Stars Hollow_

Rory is coming out of the shower; Tristan is asleep on the couch with Leila in his arms. A tender smile crosses Rory's features. Leila has accepted and has felt comfortable in her daddy's arms very fast.  Rory goes in her old room, takes a book for the shelf and walks back inside the living room.  She sits in the rocking chair near the window and watch over Tristan and Leila while they're sleeping.  After an hour of reading, she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

  
  
__

"Yahhhhhh! Whayahhhhhh!"

Hearing her daughter cry, Rory wakes up immediately. She sees Tristan rocking Leila and whispering soft words.  He tries to calm her down but has no experience with babies.  He doesn't know what to do, looks up and sees Rory smiling at him, "Rory, I need help! I don't understand what she wants!"

"From the smell in the room I say she needs a diaper change." Tristan makes a gesture to give Leila to Rory but she just smiles more and says, "You need to learn. It's easy, I'll guide you." A horrified look appears on his smooth features and Rory adds, "Come on! You're a big boy; she's not going to hurt you!" 

Rory walks to her room to get the baby's stuff and hears him mutters, "But what if I hurt her?"

  
  
__

_"Hope, you can't leave now!"_

_"I have to, visit hours are finished."_

_"But I don't know how to take care of a baby! What if she wakes up? What if she needs a diaper change? What if she cries? What if I hurt her?"_

_"You have to learn, that's the way it works."_

_"But the only contact I had with children happened after a fire, I was to entertain them and I was bad!" _

_Laughing softy, Hope says, "For now, you have to learn to hold her, so get up I'll show you how!"_

_Pain strikes Leigh's face has she gets up. She asks, "How long will that hurt?"_

_Hope smiles and shows her how to take the baby, making sure the neck is supported, how to change the diaper… Just before leaving, she says, "I must say, you're a natural with her. Try to get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow."_

  
  
__

_Stars Hollow, Luke's dinner_

Hope sits on a stool at the counter; she has looked around town, looking for a cemetery with no luck.  She has rent a room at a local Inn 'The dragon fly' a really nice place.  Now she is extenuated, she is starving.  A man with a backward hat comes in front of her and asks with a grumpy voice, "Ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have a hamburger with fries and a coffee." 

She sees the man blenching a little before he answers, "Coming up." 

He disappears behind a door.  She starts looking around the place.  It is deserted, except for a man near his forty's sitting alone by the windows.  The grumpy man returns and walks up to the lonely man, "Kirk, it's the fifth cup of coffee you have, don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, I'm bored, shows are on reruns, and mom is having one of those weeks where she wants me to do everything for her. I just need distractions."

"Can't you find it somewhere else?"

"Nope, I need some action." Kirk replies.

"The dinner is deserted, there's no action here!"

"Well, there's a lady I've never met before, maybe if you deprive her of coffee she'll give a spectacle of herself like Lorelai used to do!"

Not bothering replying, the man goes inside the kitchen. Having heard the words, Hope gets up to join the man named Kirk.  "May I sit with you?" Not used to this kind of thing, Kirk shakes his head in agreement.  Hope waits for Kirk to speak but since he doesn't say anything, she asks, "I overheard the name Lorelai when you spoke with the waiter. Do you know where I could find her?"

"In the graveyard, where she's been for a while now."

"I don't understand, Leigh told me to look for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore in Stars Hollow. Am I at the right place?"

"Yes, you're in Stars Hollow, you should seek for Rory. Sad story, she left a year and a half ago during her mother's wake.  They had the same name and were best friend.  Nobody saw her leave, not even the three boys that were in love with her. And we all figured that as long as Tristan or Jess stayed around, we'll know when she comes back." Kirk replies.

"Do you where I could find this Tristan or Jess?"

"Tristan is probably going to come by soon to grab a burger and a coffee.  You can't miss him; he's a younger version of Brad Pitt, while Jess is Luke's nephew, he's working here.  Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to go, my mom is probably waiting for me." Kirk takes his belonging and leaves the dinner leaving Hope alone. 

A young man comes out of a curtain and walks to her asking, "Has Luke take you order already?" Guessing the man with the flannel is Luke, she nods.  The dark haired man takes the dirty dishes Kirk left and walks inside the kitchen.

  
  
__

Gilmore House

Leila is asleep in Rory's old bed, surrounded by tone of pillows to make sure she can't fall.  Walking inside the living room, she asks Tristan, "How do you feel?"

Raising his head, Tristan looks at Rory with tired eyes, "Happy, sad, confused, I don't know." 

Sitting down beside him, Rory takes his hand in hers, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Slightly moving his head, "Not really."

"Do you want to do something?"

"Eat junk food and watch a movie would be great. What do you think?"

"I would love that." 

Smiling a bit Tristan takes Rory in his arms and whispers, "Have I told you how much I'm happy you're back?" 

Smiling, Rory hold him back, "Yes, you have. Have I told you how much I missed you?" 

Looking into her eyes he replies, "No, you haven't. How much have you missed me?"

"I cried myself to sleep every night, the only comfort I had was thinking of you." 

Tristan smiles than he kisses her, a soft kiss filled with love. "What would you say if I go to Luke's and bring back burgers, fries and tones of coffee?"

"I missed Luke's coffee so much!" Giving Rory one last kiss, Tristan gets up saying, "I'll be back soon."

  
  
__

Luke's dinner

Hope is eating her meal when a young version of Brad Pitt comes in.  She wants to get up and go to him.  She wants to ask him about Leigh but something is holding her back and she looks and listens from her place.

"Hey, Jess! Can I have four burgers, four fries and eight coffees to go?"

"Tristan, why don't you take a night off?  It's freezing outside.  Why don't you stay here instead of sitting on the porch all alone waiting for her?"

"I can't."

Jess takes a deep breath, "You look like you haven't sleep for the last year, your eyes are red, and you still hope she'll come back. You have to move on!  I have, Dean has, now it's your turn!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Will you keep a secret between us for a while?" Tristan asks.

"You know I'll keep you secrets, I couldn't think of sharing them with anybody except the whole town, so spill!"

A smirk appears on Tristan face while he replies, "Please, I really need to talk to someone."

"You know I loved her right?"

"And you knew I love her too."

"I used to hate you because you were some kind of competition for me."

"And now?"

"I moved on and our love for her brought us close.  Move on Tristan.  She's not coming back."

"What if she comes back tomorrow? Will we go back to hating each other?"

"No. I'll still love her but I'll let her free."

"I'm a daddy."

Hearing Tristan's words, Jess starts to laugh, "Sure, you're the best sugar daddy for every woman on earth.  You'll even be more of a sugar daddy the day you'll die!"

"Jess, I'm serious.  I'm a daddy, she's beautiful, and she's seven months old.  She has my eyes."

Stunned, Jess replies, "Congratulation, who's the mommy?"

"Rory."

Still sitting on her chair, Hope thinks 'I found her. I just have to follow him now.'

  
  
__

**_Author's Note: _**Every comments are welcome, just push the little button.  
**_Siaram_**


	5. The intimacy

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

**Memories**

**Chapter 5: The Intimacy**

Tristan walks back to his house with his hands filled with bags.  Upon entering the house, he sees Rory watching the dusting pictures on the entrance.  Her eyes are filled with tears.  She's lost in her memories and doesn't hear Tristan enters.

_"It's the big envelope!"  Giving Rory two more big envelopes, Lorelai exclaims:_

_"You're the biggest virgin in the world!"_

_"Mom, can't you were something else?"  Laughing Lorelai replies:_

_"No!  I like what I'm wearing!"  Shocked, Rory says:_

_"You go change right away Mom; Grandma is going to kill you.  She invited the DuGrey tonight!"  Defeated, Lorelai walks up the stairs murmuring:_

_"But it's so fun when she's mad at me!"_

_"Rory, when are you going to admit your feelings toward Tristan?"  Rory turns around and screams:_

_"I do not love my best friend mom!"  Lorelai stands in front of her daughter saying with an annoying little voice:_

_"Oh but you do!  Or else why would it already be a year since you went out on a date?  You spent all your time with Tristan.  I can't even see you without him anymore!"  Pushing her mother aside, Rory walks inside her room and before closing the door, she says:_

_"You're delusional!"_

Two arms wraps around her thin waist, small kisses goes up her neck.  Rory hears Tristan whispers:

"I brought food, coffee and candies."

"Which movie did you bring?"  Mischievous sparks appear in Tristan's eyes.  Before he can say a word, Rory starts to move her head from left to right murmuring:

"No, no no no no no no.  I hate the look in your eyes.  I bet you rent a horror movie again!  You know I hate them!"

_"Tristan, what movie did you rent?"_

_"Scream, scream II and scream III."  A look of horror appears on Rory's face when she screams:_

_"But I hate horror movies!  They make me jump and scream."  Tristan starts to smirk and replies with a husky voice:_

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you.  I'll even hold you tight!"_

"Don't tell me you brought the scream trilogy again!"  A huge smile creeps over Tristan's face when he whispers:

"Don't worry, I'll hold you tight!"

Hope followed Tristan to the house where he entered.  Looking through the window, she saw Tristan kiss Rory's neck.  She watches them from afar, not too sure if she should knock right away or wait until the morning.  Seeing the exchange between them as they sit on the couch, their back to her, she sees Tristan raise an arm to rest it around Rory's shoulder.  She sees Rory say something in his ear; she sees a huge smile on Tristan lips as he turns to face her.  She sees Rory sit on his laps, facing him.  She sees Rory kiss him and she sees Tristan flipping her on the couch.  She sees no one anymore.  Deciding that it might be a bad time to interrupt, she walks in the direction of "The dragon fly" to call Dustin.

Rory brings a cover on top of them as they watch the movie in their underwear.  Tristan holds Rory tightly, scared that she's going to disappear again.  Tristan puts the movie on hold and asks:

"Rory, where does that leave us?"  Rory turns to face him.

_"Rory, where does it leave us?"  Tristan asks._

_"I don't know."  Rory answers softly._

_"I want us to be together.  I love you!"  Tristan whispers._

_"I'm not sure if I love you enough to be an us."  Rory replies, tears falling down her cheeks.  Tristan closes his eyes, pain striking his heart.  He takes a deep breath before answering, not wanting to sound desperate:_

_"I love you enough for the both of us."  Kissing Tristan softly, Rory answers:_

_"It's my mother's wake in a couple of hours; can't we talk about it another time?"_

"I don't know Tristan.  So many things happened yet so little."

"I want us to be together.  I still love you." Tristan whispers.

"I'm sure I love you enough to be an us but if you jump in, there's no way out."  Tristan's heart is filled with love and tenderness.  Getting up, he walks over to his jacket and retrieves a velvet box bought right after the last talk he had with Lorelai.  Coming back to Rory, he bends down on one knee, and asks:

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"  Then he opens the velvet box reveling an engagement ring surrounded by two small diamonds.  Tears start to fall from Rory's eyes when she says:

"I'm sorry Tristan, I can't marry you, ever!"  Holding her arms to make sure that she doesn't run away from him, he asks:

"Why?  You wanted an us, you said jump in and there's no way out!  I've wanted to marry you for so long, even when we were just friends!"  Rory hugs Tristan strongly, scared that after so many years of ignoring her feelings, he will just walk away.  She sobs in his arms for a while before saying:

"I can't marry anyone without my mom there!"  Sweetly massaging her back, Tristan decides to drop the matter for the moment and whispers:

"As long as you're mine, that's all that's important."

_Author's note:  Review, I'll be very glad.  If you have anything bad to say, remember constructive criticism is accepted._


	6. The meetings

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

**Memories**

**Chapter 6: The Meetings**

Tristan walks inside the office.  Upon reaching the front desk he asks the receptionist with trademark smirk, "Good morning Janice!  You look great today!  Has my father arrived yet?" 

 Blushing uncontrollably, Janice returns a shy small before answering, "Yes, he's already here.  Might I add that it's great to see you that you're feeling better Mr. DuGrey?"  Chuckling, Tristan replies:

"Well, I'm not back yet, I just need to talk to my father."  Tristan walks to his father's office without waiting for an answer.  Janice's eyes become sad as she watches Tristan enter his father's office.

Rory is drinking a coffee while giving Leila her cereals.  A tender smile crosses her features as she thinks of the intimacy of the morning.

_"I'm going to see my father.  I'll be back in a couple of hours."  Tristan whispers to Rory just before kissing her goodbye.  After breaking the kiss, Tristan asks Rory:___

_"Do you need anything before I leave?" ___

_ A conten__t__ smile crosses Rory's face as she whispers_, ___"A couple of hours of sleep, that you bring me Leila_.___ _B__ut before th___ose…__ I want another kiss…" before she can finish what she has to say, Tristan lips meet hers._

"Where the hell have you been Tristan? It's been a week since I last heard from you!  I called your cell and your house, I left messages but you never answered or returned them!"

 Tristan looks at his angry father and feels like sixteen again.  Sitting on a chair, Tristan answers, "I've been busy!" 

Mr. DuGrey's tone gets mean as he says, "Busy doing what?  Busy waiting for that girl that doesn't give a damn about you!  I need you to get settle Tristan, I want a wedding, I want grandchildren to carry the DuGrey name.  I want…" the rest is lost as Tristan rethink of the morning.

_"Here, I brought you Leila.  I even changed her diaper!"  Tristan says with a tone soaked with pride.  He puts Leila in Rory's arms and whispers before kissing her one last time__, __"Although, I don't know how you'll be able to rest a couple of hours with her in your arms.__"_

_  Rory smiles then raises her shirt up.  Leila starts to suck on Rory's breast to get her milk.  Rory whispers while drifting to sleep_, ___"Only a mom can feed her child and sleep at the same time." ___

_ Tristan stays for a while looking at the two most important _people___ in his life while thinking that if he was an artist, he would paint them.___

Rory walks up to the front door to open it.  Opening it, she sees Hope standing in front of it.  Without saying anything, she runs to her arms and starts to cry.  Hope, a little confused, forces Rory inside the house, looks around and makes her sit on the couch, still holding her.

"Did you hear anything I've said young man?"  The elder DuGrey asks.

  Tristan looks into his father's and says, "I lost you when you started talking about Janice." 

 Slamming his fist on the desk, Tristan's father screams, "I want you to settle down!  I don't care if you love her or not!  I want grandchildren!"

  Tristan whispers back, "You have one, that's a start."

"How did you find me?"

  Hope, still holding Rory murmurs, "I didn't get news from you.  I tried to reach you.  I called all the Gilmore's in the area and this woman told me that this was a sick joke, which instead of calling her I should go to Star's Hollow graveyard.  I got scared for Leila and you." 

 Tears falls down Rory's eyes as she says, "You must have spoken to my grandmother."

  Hope looks at Rory and says, "I went to this diner, I ordered and this man asked another man why he wouldn't go home.  Your name was mentioned.  At the second that the dinner man went behind doors, I went to speak with the customer."

  A slow painful smile grew on Rory's face as she says, "Luke is the owner, the customer was probably Kirk."

"Okay, Kirk told me that if I wanted any news to look for Tristan, a younger version of Brad Pitt.  When he came in asking for a huge order, this other man served him."

"That would be Jess."

"Tristan said he was a father.  I followed him."

"Why didn't you come before?" 

 Looking at the floor, Hope says, "When I got the courage to walk up to the house, I saw you two kissing passionately and I decided to come back today."

"Dad, she came back!  She came back with a child.  She says it's mine."

  The elder DuGrey walks around the office before screaming, "How do you know she's telling the truth?  She made it clear to you that she wanted to be friends, nothing more!"

  Tristan whispers, "She has my eyes and hair.  Rory wouldn't lie to me."

"But you were just friend!"

"I did sleep with her dad; I slept with her for two days before she left.  I can't tell you how many times but I did and she was a virgin."

"Is Tristan Leila's father?"

  Blushing, Rory murmurs, "Yes, he is."

"How did he take the news?"

"He asked me to marry him."

  Smiling, Hope asks, "Will I be invited?"

  Rory sights before she says, "I said no."

"Will you marry her?"

"She doesn't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Her mom's dead.  She wants me but she won't walk down the aisle with me!"

"Change her mind!"

"I need to be home for a while.  Can you give me a couple of weeks, a month off?"

"Only if you try to change her mind and that I meet my grandchild.  Now tell me, boy or girl?"

Rory is sleeping on the couch; Leila is sleeping in Rory's old bedroom when Tristan comes back.  Walking up to Rory, Tristan slowly kisses her.

  Rory opens her eyes to see him, wraps her arms around him then whispers, "Are you serious about us, you and me making a family?" 

 Holding her inside his arms Tristan whispers, "I wouldn't dream of anything else, I want us to be a family."

"Then, I want us to move out of this house." 

 Stunned, Tristan asks, "Why?"

"Because it's my mother's house, and I don't want to live in her memories, but I want to be with you!"

_Author's note:  It's not over yet, a couple or more chapters left.  If you want more, review, it'll give me motivation to continue._

_Siaram___


	7. The town

**__**

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin.

****

Special thanks to Jayde who takes the time to beta read me!

****

Memories

Chapter 7: The town

"Tristan! I forgot to tell you! Hope is in town and I invited her to have Dinner with us!"

Tristan comes out the shower clad only with a towel and asks, "When will she be here?" Looking at the clock, Rory is about to answer when the sound of the doorbell is heard. 

Tristan runs up the stairs calling, "There is no way you're cooking!" He enters the room he is temporally sharing with Rory and closes the door. Rory lets out a small smile before going to answer the door.

Hope is alone in the living room waiting for Rory to come back with coffee. She walks around the room and looks at the pictures displayed everywhere around the room. Hope is thinking 'All I see is love in this house. What could have gone wrong?' She is lost in her thoughts as she looks at a picture with two beautiful women laughing while lying on the grass.

"They were really close. They were best friends before anything else and to spend time with them was always entertaining." Hope turns around, surprised that she hasn't heard anyone coming. She sees Tristan, a welcome smile across his features. 

He extends his hand to Hope and presents himself, "I'm Tristan. Rory told me all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Hope studies Tristan for a while before she says, "My name is Hope, I'm sorry that she never talked about you." 

Smiling, Tristan replies, "She didn't want to deal with the pain, she needed time."

Hope asks the question that has been bothering her all day, "Aren't you mad at her?"

Tristan closes his eyes, takes a deep breath then answers, "I was mad that she didn't say goodbye, but I knew she was leaving. I just didn't know when she would be back. I thought she would at least stay in touch."

Hope is stunned, she asks, "She comes back with a baby and you take her back without any questions?"

Sighting, Tristan whispers, "Yeah, that's how much I love her but you have to know that she never wanted me before. I was just her best friend. As smart as Rory is, she always needed to make list to make a decision."

__

"What are you doing Leigh?" 

Rory raises her head to look at Hope and says, "I'm making a list; I want to know if it's better to go back or continue with my life here."

Hope looks at her and asks, "What could be so bad that you want to run away from your past?" 

Tears threaten to fall and Leigh bites the flesh under her bottom lips to keep the tears from coming when she whispers, "Lost ones, one that loved me but I didn't know my feelings. I don't know if I'm strong enough to go back and know that he might have moved on."

Hope holds her tight and murmurs, "You seemed pretty sure yesterday. Do you love him?"

Tears fall down Leigh cheek as she responds, "I always have…only I didn't know it."

"She told me that she was scared to come back knowing you might have moved on. She said that she always loved you but she never realized it!"

Tristan takes Hope in his arms to holds her tight, he whispers, "At first she was a game for me, she became a challenge, and then someone I should forget about. That's how she became my best friend. I've always loved her. I always will. But I have to thank you for taking care of her for the last year."

Hope breaks the hug and says, "You're welcome."

"What are we eating tonight Rory?"

Rory looks at Tristan then replies, "I thought we might go to Luke's." 

Concerned, Tristan looks inside Rory's eyes and asks, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Rory looks at Hope and Tristan, she says, "Between the two of you I think I should be able to face the town."

Hope is the first one to enter the Diner. She looks around and sees the same costumer that she talked too. Behind the corner is the owner calculating his bills. He looks at Hope and says, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Hope sits down at a table then Rory enters the dinner. Hope sees a flash of black passing by her to hold Rory. Jess let go of the hug and whispers, "Thank God, you're back. Are you here to stay?"

Smiling back, Rory explains, "Well, I'm not disappearing again if that's what you're asking."

Upon hearing Rory's voice, Luke's runs over to Rory and starts to shout, "You cannot do that ever again! Do you understand what I'm saying Rory? You can't just leave leaving everything behind worrying us!" 

Rory looks at the floor and murmurs, "I'm sorry Luke. I needed to get away for a while."

Giving Rory a bear hug, Luke says, "It's good to see you kiddo." Luke walks back to the counter with a giant coffee mug filled with coffee.

Smiling, Rory says, "Well, if I had known that's all it took to get coffee I would have done it a long time ago!"

Tristan stayed in the corner with Leila in him arms. He finally advances to the group.

Upon looking at Tristan, Jess gets close to the baby in Tristan's arms and exclaims, "You weren't kidding! You're a daddy! Congratulations Tristan."

Luke realizes that there is a baby in the Diner asks Tristan, "Who did you get pregnant? Do you know how much it's going to hurt Rory? How…"

Rory cuts him off by saying, "Don't worry about it Luke. The baby is mine. I'd like you to meet Lorelai Gilmore the fourth."

A tender smile comes across Luke's features while he looks at Rory, then turning to Tristan with an angry voice, he says, "You better marry her, treat her right or I don't know what I'll do to you!" Tristan's smile fades.

__

"I'm sorry Tristan, I can't marry you, ever."

"Will you marry her?"

Breaking the awkward silence, Rory pulled Hope to her side, "Luke, I want you to meet Hope. She took care of me while I was away!"

Luke says, "Thank you for taking care of Rory. Three cheeseburgers, three fries and three coffees, coming right up!"

None of them has seen Kirk going out of the Diner to go make a phone call. Within minutes, all the phone lines in Stars Hollow are ringing. Not so long after that, a huge crowd enters the Diner. They all try to hug and talk to Rory, saying how much they missed her. Beside the counter, Jess and Tristan still holding Leila look at the town surrounding Rory.

Dean goes to them before joining the crowd. He asks, "So, Rory is back for real! I wonder if we'll start to fight again?" 

Tristan smirks at Dean before replying, "I have no reason to fight with you! I got the girl." Just then, Dean sees the baby in Tristan's arms before he can say a word, Tristan resumes, "She's mine, and Rory's."

"Where do you want our house to be?"

Rory turns around in the bed to rest her head on Tristan's shoulder whispering, "Anywhere, as long as we are together. But I have to tell you, I love this town!" 

Kissing her head softly, Tristan says, "Stars Hollow it is then! I'll build you a castle!"

Half asleep, Rory mumbles, "I don't want a castle, I just want you. I love you Tristan."

__

Author's note: It's not over yet, if you want more, review, it'll give me motivation to continue.

Siaram


	8. The families

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

**_Special thanks to all of my reviewers and to my personal Jedi who takes time to fight my misspellings._**

**Memories**

**Chapter 8: The families**

Tristan is slowly rocking Leila even though she is already asleep.  He watches her with wonders.  She is so tiny, yet so perfect.  He is amazed watching her and realizes that she was conceived during one night.  With a very small contribution from him and Rory, perfection was created.  He walks over to Rory's old bedroom to put her in bed.  

_Leila is crying and won't stop.  Tristan tries to comfort her but nothing makes her stop.  Rory enters the room, her eyes half closed to take care of Leila.  She sees Tristan's eyes asking for help when Leila turns around and sees her, Leila murmurs, "Ma… Ma… Mama"_

_Rory's eyes fills with tears, she gently takes her baby from Tristan's hands and holds her tight.  She starts rocking the baby; the baby stops crying and closes her eyes.  Five minutes later, Leila is asleep and Rory is being hold by Tristan while tears of joys run freely down her cheeks._

_"You know, today she's eight months old and… it's the first time she said mama."_

As Tristan comes out of the bedroom, a knock on the door is heard.  Running to the door to make sure the intruder doesn't ring the bell and wakes up Leila, his father is revealed,

"I know I gave you some time off, but I just needed to talk to you."  Tristan lets his father enters and invites him to sit on the couch with him.

_"Tristan, I want more for you than Rory Gilmore!"_

_Tristan is burning as he screams, "Dad, I know you might not understand this but I love her!  I don't care where she comes from!"_

_Mr. DuGrey gets up and says, "I don't care about that either.  I just want you to be happy!"_

_"She makes me happy dad!"_

_  Sighing, Mr. DuGrey replies, "But she doesn't love you back!  And she left, you have to move on!"  Tristan opens his mouth to reply but Mr. DuGrey speaks again, "I don't want you to live like I did!  You mother never loved me back!  I tried to believe that it would be enough that I love her for the both of us.  But she just kept on hurting me."_

"You know father, she does love me."

Looking at his son, Mr.DuGrey asks, "How do you know?"

Tristan smiles while he replies, "I feel the difference between us.  Her love touched my heart.  It's different than before, when we kiss, when we make love even when we sleep.  She came back for me, because she finally realized that she loved me, and she's showing it to me all the time."  

"Where is she now?"

"Out shopping for stuff missing for Leila."

"Can I see her?"

Rory walks up the driveway holding lots of shopping bags.  She quietly opens the front door and is shocked at the picture in front of her.  Tristan's father is sitting on her couch with Leila in his arms.  His usually cold eyes are filled with happiness.  She deposes her bags and sits in the chair facing the elder DuGrey.  

She says, "I see that you have met your granddaughter."

Raising his eyes to look at her, Tristan's father replies, "She is perfect.  It's good to see you again Rory."

"Thank you."

"Don't hurt my boy though, you made him suffer enough already."

"I don't want to hurt him; I just want to make him happy."

"Then marry him!"

"I can't, that's the only thing I can't give him."

Rory climbs down the stairs, dressed up for a dinner out.  Tristan had only said to dress up.  Six o'clock, ready, she is holding Leila, wondering what would be her surprise for tonight.  When Tristan joins her in the living room, she asks, "You know I hate surprises Tristan.  Just tell me where we're going." 

Tristan whispers back, "Friday night Dinner."

Confusion clouds Rory's eyes.

_"I can't believe that she left!  How can she do that!  Why didn't you do anything to stop her?"  Emily screams at Tristan while he stares at his shoes. _

_He whispers, "She didn't say goodbye to me either.  She just ran away."_

_Emily tells Tristan, "It's Friday today, why don't you come for Dinner?  We could talk about it."_

_"Hum… Okay."_

_"Tristan, do you realize that she left three months ago?"  Emily asks._

_"I've been counting the minutes."_

_Smiling for the first time in a while, Emily murmurs, "I've always thought that you and Rory would end up together.  You became like a grandson to me over the years.  Let's make a pact, if Rory ever comes back, the first Friday you bring her for dinner.  Just don't tell me before."_

_"Tristan, it's been a year already, we should stop hoping.  Let's forget Friday night Dinner." Emily whispers as Tristan enters on the warm August day._

_Tristan gives her a smile and says, "She will come back, when she's ready and there is no way that you'll make me stop coming on Fridays."_

They are standing in front of the Gilmore Mansion is Hartford.

Tristan asks, "Are you ready?"

Rory shakes her head no. 

Tristan waits a couple of minutes before asking again, "And now?"

Rory takes Tristan's hand and whispers, "Yes."  She puts Leila into Tristan's arms before ringing the doorbell. 

Emily opens the door.  The second she sees Rory, she screams, "Richard!  Richard!  Come here right now!"  Tears of joy flow down her cheeks as she takes Rory in her arms and whispers, "I still have a granddaughter.  I didn't lose everything."

Richard starts walking toward the entrance, newspaper in hand and asks with an exasperated voice, "What the hell is happening Emily?  You don't have to scream…"  He sees Rory's face and runs to her, bringing Emily and Rory apart, he holds Rory in his arms and says, "Your better be back for good Rory.  And never do that again.  If you do I'll find you and you will regret ever being born!"  

Emily looks at Tristan and sees Leila for the first time.  She asks, "Tristan, who is the baby?" 

A smile rises on Tristan's face as he says, "My daughter, and your great-granddaughter; Lorelai Faith Gilmore."

Emily holds the door frame, feeling weak.

They are in the Dining room eating when Emily says, "This is so great; I've already imagined the theme for the wedding a long time.  This is going to be so much fun to organize!"  Rory and Tristan exchange a look, without saying anything to contradict Emily.

_Authors note:  Give me some motivation, it makes my day and helps me fight writer's block! It also motivates my fingers to type!_

_Siaram__.___


	9. The House

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

**Memories**

**Chapter 9: The house**

Rory is watching the construction of her new house, lost in thought.  She watches the foundation being poured, thinking that the size of that house will be four times bigger than the one she had with her mom.  Her eyes are filled with tears as she thinks about the fact that her mother would never come and visit her there.

_"Tristan!__ You didn't have to buy four lots to buy one single house!  I already told you I didn't want a castle." _

_Tristan sits down beside Rory and whispers, "But I want a big house, I can afford it!  You didn't want a castle; you'll have a big house.  It'll even be smaller than the one I grew up it!"_

_Looking at the plan, Rory asks, "Do we really need five bedrooms for three people?"_

_Tristan takes the plan from her hand and starts explaining, "I need big rooms Rory," pointing to some selected area on the paper, he continues, "This will be our room, and this Leila's.  Think about the future, maybe we'll have guests visiting us.  If Hope comes and visit us, would you want her to in a motel?"_

_Rory sighs as she answers, "No but we still don't need five bedrooms, or a ballroom and an entertainment center and a heated pool, this too much Tristan!"_

_"I like to swim!  I've cut out the inside pool!  What about the future?  What if we have other babies?  Did you ever think about that?"_

She had given in.  She had let him convince her but now, looking at the size of the foundation, she was getting scared.  She was scared of the reaction of the town.  An almost mansion in the town of Stars Hollow.  From her point of view, it would be a mansion.  She was scared that she would stop being the golden child of the town.

"So, I guess the rich boy decided to move in Stars Hollow!"  Rory turns around and sees Dean standing beside her.

She whispers, "We decided to live here together, Dean.  This will become my house."

Upon seeing her expression, Dean smiles and says, "But you don't look happy about it.  It's not because you had a daughter with him that you have to be with him!"

Anger courses through Rory's body when she starts speaking, "I don't feel obligated to love him Dean.  I never felt like I was.  But somehow, I fell in love with him because of that.  He never forced me into anything!  He was always there for me, even when we broke up the first time, he was there for me.  He was by my side when I despised him and if anyone forced someone to do something, it was me, not him." 

Delighted, Dean decides to speak his mind out, "So, you look at what you could have around here and choose to take advantage of his money?"

Rory slaps Dean, once, then another time before she screams at him, "I didn't want a big house!  I just wanted to move out but stay in Stars Hollow!  He wanted it so I gave in because he does everything possible to make me feel loved!"  Rory starts running down the streets of Stars Hollow, running as fast as she can to get away from Dean.  She doesn't hear his shouted apologies, she just keeps on running.

Rory sits down on the bridge and let her tears fall freely.  She hears the footsteps coming closer to her but doesn't pay attention to it.

"What's wrong?" 

Turning to face the intruder, she says, "Nothing Jess.  Dean was a jerk and got to me."

Giving her a wry smile, he asks, "What else is new?"

Rory looks at him and answers, "He said that I was with Tristan for the money.  Talk about not knowing someone!"

Jess hides his smile while he says, "Did you know that…me and Tristan got close while you were away?" 

Stunned, Rory looks at Jess and asks, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jess passes one arms around Rory's shoulder while he says, "That you chose him, he's a decent guy and that I won't ruin either friendship because you chose him.  I'll still be there, as your friend, and his." 

 Rory looks at Jess and murmurs, "Thank you."

A couple of minutes pass by before Jess asks, "Tell me, why is it you don't want to marry Tristan?"

Rory is surprised that he knows but doesn't let it show when she answers, "My mom wouldn't be there.  Is it too much to ask for a girl to want her mommy there when she gets married?"

"Dean came by to see you.  He said you ran away from him crying.  Anything I should know about?" 

Rory find comfort inside Tristan's arms before whispering, "That he was a jerk; he said I'm with you for your money.  I ran to the bridge, talked with Jess.  He said that he wanted to stay friends with the both of us."

Relief passes over Tristan features but it's not witness by anyone when he replies, "We became friends." 

Rory's head leaves the comfort of his shoulder and looks into his eyes as she asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've had enough to think about."

Rory is watching her future house.  You can now see the walls, and the levels.  In her head, she is thinking that it's true that whenever you are ready to pay for something, it comes to you faster.  The house is supposed to be completed by mid January, she wonders if it's going to happen since it already mid-December when she hears, "Leigh!  I never thought I'd see you again!"

Upon feeling arms around her, Rory turn around and sees Faith, she bends down and holds the little girls tight in her arms, whispering, "I would never leave you in the dark Faith.  I would have called."

The little girl asks, "Did you find your answers?"

"Yes I did!  Where are your parents?"

Faith says, "Well, they brought me here but when they saw you they said something about knowing where to find me in a couple of hours.  Where is Leila?"

"With her father."

"Can I meet him?"

Rory enters the house and motions Faith to follow her.  She comes inside the kitchen and sees Tristan waiting for the coffee to be ready.  She leans on the door frame asking, "I hope you made enough for the both of us!"

Not turning around, Tristan says, "I'd already be dead if I hadn't figured the Gilmore's addiction!"

Walking up to him, Rory slips her hand around his body and says, "I want you to meet Faith."

"Why won't you marry him?"

Turning around on the bed to face Faith, she asks, "My mom's not here anymore.  I don't want to get married without her."

"But, he wants to?"

"Yes, but what about my mom?  No one could replace her!"

"My mom! She can't replace her, but she could be a pretty good substitute!  Think about it, I think of you as a sister and that's because she thinks of you as a daughter."

The outside of the house is finished, in three days it's Christmas, snow still has to appear or else it will be a green Christmas.  Rory is looking at her house, Tristan is beside her when the first snow flake falls on them.

Tristan asks, "Ready for a fight?"

Rory starts running and screams, "Only if you can catch me!"

_Authors note:  Give me some motivation, it makes my day and helps me fight writer's block! It also motivates my fingers to type!_

_Siaram.___


	10. The dream

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

**Memories**

**Chapter 10: The dream**

First snow of the year.  Rory and Tristan are asleep, exhausted from playing in the snow for hours.  Rory looks out the window, everything outside is white.  She can't even see Babette's house.

_"I can feel it, it's coming!"_

_"Mom, it's freezing."_

_"Everything is magical when it snows!"_

Rory starts to sob.  She is surprised that Tristan is still asleep.  Trying to get up without waking Tristan, she sees a shadow in the corner.  Rory freezes in the bed, now trying to wake Tristan up but he doesn't even move. 

 Rory hears the shadow speak, "Don't be scared Rory, you're asleep.  That's why you can't wake Tristan up."  Coming out of the shadow, Lorelai sits down on the bed beside Rory.  She continues, "I'm in all your dreams Rory.  I was always in a corner or behind you.  But I'm always there.  I just never thought you would see me.  Maybe it's because of the snow."  Rory smiles a bit at her mom before holding her tight.

  After a while Rory whispers, "Magical things happen when it snow!  I missed you so much mom!"  Tears falls freely down Rory's as she holds her mom.

Tristan wakes up when he hears Rory's cry.  He sees her sitting on the bed holding her pillow.  He whispers, "Rory?  What's wrong Rory?"

  When Rory answers, "Mom, I don't ever want to wake up from this dream.  I missed you too much!"  Tristan sits down when he realizes that Rory is dreaming.  He takes the place of the pillow in her arms and holds her tight.

Rory feels Lorelais' arm finally holding her.  Resting her head on her mom's shoulder, she hears her mom say, "I don't want you to mourn me forever Rory.  I want you to live.  I've been with you every step of the way and I'll be there sending you signs."  

Without letting go of her mom, Rory starts to reply, "But…"

  Lorelai cuts Rory, "I don't have a lot of time, I need to get back.  I just want you to know that I don't have any regrets.  I lived my life the way I've decided to live it.  I want you to do the same thing from now on and I don't want to be your excuse to miss out on things."

"Are you saying that…"

"…it's your decision, only yours.  But if you decide to marry him, I'll be there approving and happy that you finally acknowledged your feelings toward Tristan."

  Rory is about to protest when Lorelai continues, "I've known since that day at the country club.  Your eyes were shinning and you were engaged in an easy conversation with him, bantering as if you had practiced it all your life.  I've seen the sad look in your eyes when he was sent to military school!"  Kissing her daughter cheek softly, Lorelai whispers "I have to go, but remember I'm never far.  I love you sweet heart."

  Rory sobs and screams, "Don't go mom!  I love you so much and I miss you too much!" 

 But Lorelais' shape already disappeared.

 Rory wakes up and find herself in the arms of Tristan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispers.

"My mom was there, but it was only a dream, it was only a dream but it seemed so real!"

  Tristan makes her lie down still holding her and murmurs, "What was she saying?"

  Rory answers between sobs, "I… don't want… to talk about it… yet."

"Rory, what's wrong?  You look as lost as when we found you in Montreal.  Did something happen between you and Tristan?"  Rory looks at Hope, tries to smile but fails and looks at the table in front of her.

"I had this dream about my mom, she was talking to me.  It seemed so real but yet it was just a dream.  Now I feel like I lost her again because for that minute or two, I thought that she was back."

  Hope takes Rory's hand in her and replies, "I had this dream once, it was when I wanted to have a baby but after a year of trying nothing was happening."  Rory looks into Hope's eyes while listening, "One night, I felt like I was waking up in bed, my grandmother was there, sitting right by me.  Dustin was asleep beside me and…"

_"Grandma?__  What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"_

_"I just wanted to tell you that I've always been proud of you, I'll always be!"_

_"But why now?"_

_"Because I want you to know that I've been watching over you everyday since I left this world.  I wanted to tell you to erase all the doubts you have right now, I know you're going to be a wonderful mom, I've met your daughter's spirit and I wanted to reassure you.  Everything will be fine!"_

_Her grandmother's shape starts to disappear and Hope whispers,"Don't go now!  There's so much I want to tell you!"_

_ A lingering voice is heard, "I already know everything that's in your heart."_

Rory is crying while she asks Hope, "Do you really think that it could have been my mom?"

"I don't know Rory, all I know is that the following Saturday, I was late in my periods, I had all these doubts in my head about being able to be a mom or not.  I took the test, and after a year of trying to have a baby, I was pregnant."

"Tomorrow is Christmas's eve, anything special you want?"

  Rory rest her head on Tristan's shoulder and whispers, "Your love?"

"You already have that; I was talking about something special."

"As I was saying, I want your love."

_Authors note:  _

_Siaram__.___


	11. The mistletoe

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

_Special thanks to Jayde who takes the time to help me improve!_

**Memories**

**Chapter 11: The mistletoe**

Rory is feeding Leila her cereal when she hears the front door open. She asks, "Wow, this is a record. Only five minutes to go pick up breakfast at Luke's. You must have been running all the way!"  Instead of hearing an answer, she feels two arms holding her from behind.  A sob and a whisper are heard. 

Then the new arrival starts to speak, "It wasn't a cruel rumor!  You're really back!  I arrived this morning and Mama told me that you were back, living in sin with some rich boy and that you had a baby!"

Rory turns around to hold her oldest friend in the world and whispers emotionally, "I'm sorry I disappeared for so long!"

_"How can she leave without telling me?!__  She's my best friend!  We tell each other everything!"_

_Tristan tries to calm a hysterical Lane by holding her by the shoulder.  He whispers, "She was my best friend too!  She didn't say goodbye either!" _

_Thinking that maybe the last two days were her way of saying goodbye, Tristan pushes this thoughts away.  Lane starts to cry and Tristan holds her tight.  Both of their tears are mixed in this tight embrace._

_"What am I going to do now?"  Murmurs Lane._

_"I'm asking myself the same question."_

Leila is crawling on the floor smiling.  Lane immediately falls in love with the baby.  Finally, she asks the question that's been torturing her for the last half hour, "So, who's the father?"

Tristan enters back the kitchen door, carrying a multitude of food from Luke and a lot of coffee.  Lane suddenly understands and asks Tristan, "Why didn't you tell me you knew where she was?"

Tristan smirks while saying, "Because I didn't know."

Lane looks at Rory and accuses, "You kept a serious secret from your best friend for how long?"

"Two days!"

"Rory! Are you almost ready yet?  We're going to be late and you know how Emily tends to be when people are late!"  Rory is tying an earring to her ear while coming down the stairs in a long lilac dress.  Tristan is at a loss of words while he looks at her. 

When she finally reaches Tristan, she gives him a light kiss and whispers, "Are you at loss for words?" 

Taking Rory in a warm embrace, Tristan captures her lips and mutters, "You look stunning."  Tristan's hands travel between their bodies until he reaches her shoulders.  His hands move around it to rest in the back of her neck.  Rory feels something cold on her skin while Tristan pushes her backward a little.  When he stops, he is met by two questioning turquoise eyes; he chuckles as he raises his head to look at the ceiling declaring, "Poor little things, you've been waiting all day for someone to kiss under you!"  A smile escapes Rory's lips as she leans to give him a tender kiss.

_"Why are you staying by the door Tristan?  It's a party; you shouldn't stay in one place for over an hour!"  Tristan smiles at Rory, he raises his eyes and she follows his gaze and sees the mistletoe.  Before she can object, he kisses her to finish by saying, "You wouldn't want to break tradition, would you?"_

_Rory sees Tristan leaning against a wall.  She walks toward him with Lorelai following her but he joins her midway and kisses her.  Once the embrace is over, she raises her eyes to see a mistletoe hanging on top of their head._

_Rory smiles and asks, "Why do you always catch me under the mistletoe?"_

_"Because you won't let me kiss you otherwise!"___

_Lorelai__ looks at her daughter and friend with a tender smile on her lips._

"You know, I would have kissed you without the mistletoe."  Rory says while taking a step back to go look in the mirror what he put around her neck.  

"You wouldn't want to break tradition, would you?"  She looks in the mirror and sees a delicate white gold chain around her neck holding the ring he tried to give her a little while ago.  Turning around to face him, her previous comment is replaced by, "What is this?"

Tristan joins her in front of the mirror and says, "I won't pressure you, but I WANT to marry you.  When you're ready, slide it on your finger, and I'll know."

Rory is walking around her grandparent's house.  She starts to suffocate in this formal party where everybody congratulates her on her upcoming wedding.  Going up the stairs, she passes in front of her room to enter Lorelai's old room.

_"Hey. Can I come in?" Lorelai asks as she passes her head in the room._

_Without looking up, Rory answers, "It's your room." _

_Lorelai__ walks around the room and asks over her shoulder, "How are you doing?"_

_Looking at her fingers, Rory whispers, "I'm sorry I snapped at Grandma."_

_Lorelai__ looks at her daughter with a tender smile and says, "You are, huh? That was a pretty 'Freaky Friday' moment we had back there."_

_Rory finally looks up and exclaims, "She just went ahead and invited all these kids from Chilton."_

_Lorelai__ sits down on the bed beside Rory and asks horrified, "You're kidding. I thought she checked on that with you."  _

_Raising her tone a little Rory replies, "She didn't ask me or tell me."_

_"Oh, man, I'm so sorry."_

_"It just -- I don't know but it really made me mad."_

_"Oh, honey, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because you were happy.__ I mean, it's not very often that there's peace between the two of you. I didn't want to screw everything up."_

_"Rory, I appreciate you wanting Mom and I to get along but you shouldn't keep stuff like that from me."_

_"I feel terrible. I mean, I've never yelled at her before."_

_"Listen, you'll apologize, all will be forgotten. You'll see. Man. It's like time has stood still in this room."_

_"It must be weird for you to be in this room now."_

_"Yeah, it was weird for me to be in this room then…" pointing to a dollhouse near the window, "You know, they gave this to me with the glass on."_

_"I now officially know what it feels like to have grown up here."_

_"It's not official until you're huddled in the corner eating your hair."_

_Rory lets out a slight laugh then, "Do you remember your last birthday here?"_

_"Yeah.__ We had just had a fight and I was lying on the bed just like you are now."_

_"What did you fight about?"_

_"Well, I was pregnant."_

_"Oh, that."_

_"And I said something at the table about the pate smelling like Clorox and one thing led to another and I wound up here. I hadn't told anybody yet about me. And you."_

_"That must have been really hard on you."_

_"Yeah.__ I remember when I finally told them, it was the only time they ever looked small to me."_

_Starting to get up from her position, Rory says, "I guess I'd better go find Grandma."_

_Lorelai__ rests her hand on Rory's arm and says, "Mmm. Give her a minute."  At the same moment, the door opens and Emily is standing in the doorway._

_She lets out a huge sigh and says, "There you are!"_

"There you are!"

Rory is brought out of her reverie by the voice of her grandmother.  She is about to stand up when Emily sits on the place beside her.

She asks "Why are you hiding?" 

Rory smiles a little and replies, "I needed to get out of the crowd a little."  

Emily smile tenderly at Rory and whispers, "I come here often, your room also.  I never realized how much I loved her until I lost her.  Maybe if I hadn't been so uptight with the principles we would've had a chance to be closer. I never even tried to understand her.  With you back, I'll try to understand you a little more." 

Rory looks at Emily with her hand resting on the ring hanging near the hollow of her throat.

"I'm not sure I want to marry Tristan, Grandma."

Emily's features transform to show bewilderment, she asks softly, "But Rory, you have a child with him, he loves you and you're already living with him!  Don't you love him?"

Rory closes her eyes and whispers, "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  But that doesn't mean I want to get married."

"But it's every little girl's dream!  To find true love and get married in white!"

"I'm not every little girl but if I was, I would want my mom there."  Tears escape Rory's eyes.

A third person enters the room and declares, "There is a saying that if you cry between Christmas and New Year, you're going to spend the whole year crying." 

Rory doesn't have to look to know who is standing in front of her.

_"I guess we should say our goodbyes. Nanny made me a special dinner. She makes a mean farturas."  __Paris__ says as she approaches Rory._

_"Well, good, I'm glad you found me. I wanted to say goodbye, too."  Rory says with a smile._

_Smiling back, __Paris__ says, "Good. Well, good luck."  _

_"You know, it's weird, most of the time I really hated you."_

_Paris smile is filled with sorrow as she answers, "Yeah, I really hated you, too."_

_They hug._

"I'll let you too talk.  Whatever you decide Rory, I'll try to be supportive."

Paris sits down beside Rory and asks, "What is it that I heard?  You had a baby with Tristan and you're living with him?!"  

Smiling at Paris, Rory says, "I guess feelings change with the years."

Paris starts to walk around the room talking to herself, "I knew it!  I knew from the first moment that I saw you that you would take everything away from me!  You became Valedictorian, you have Tristan and his love, and you have friends that love you so much!"

"Paris, I thought we were over all…"

"Don't Paris me!"

She walks from left to right, right to left, left to right before Rory screams, "Could you stop moving?  I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

Paris sits down beside Rory a little bit calmer and says, "Sometimes I hated you so much, but then when you were gone I realize that I envy you which has always made me hate you.  If you would have asked me when I was sixteen who I wanted to marry in the future, I would have promptly answered Tristan.  But he never liked me, so I got over it.  Now I'm over the fact the he loves you, that he wants to marry you, but…why don't you?"

"Because my…"

"Stop trying to find excuses to be unhappy.  I did that for so long!  I'm happy now, I'm dating someone who I can talk and argue with.  We've been dating for a little more than six months now and I have to thank you for that!"

"What are…"

"He had to get over you to be able to see me.  With you away, he finally saw me.  Now, stop finding excuses for not marrying Tristan.  He's doing everything to make you happy.  He's building a house in Stars Hollow for you!  He cut down on the luxury for you!  He took you back when you came back without question."

"How do you know all this?"

"That is not the point!  The world doesn't revolve around you Rory!  You are saying no to Tristan because you're mom won't be there!  He's doing everything to make you happy but what are you doing to make him happy besides being with him?"  Without waiting for an answer, Paris storms out of the room. 

Rory goes back to the party looking for Tristan.  The minute she sees him, she also see Jess laughing beside him. As she gets closer, she sees Paris kissing Jess's cheek.

They are sitting on the town gazebo, looking at the story of how Christ was born. The Representation had been put-on by most of the citizens of Stars Hollow. Paris watches in wonder at the spectacle in front of her, captivated by the story she never heard before.  Jess looks at her in amazement while Rory leans, half asleep, on Tristan's shoulder.

"I love you Rory."  

"Hum… I think you might just be the love of my life Tristan DuGrey."  Rory closes her eyes again and falls asleep.

_Authors note:  Christmas is not over yet.  Another chapter coming up soon!  The more you review, the faster I type!_

_Siaram___


	12. The unveiling

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

_Special thanks to Jayde who takes the time to help me improve!_

**_This chapter is dedicated to my regular reviewers.  Today is my birthday and this chapter is my gift to you._**

**Memories**

**Chapter 12: The unveiling**

Tristan wakes up in the early hours of the morning, looking at the clock, he knows he still have five hours before his big surprise to Rory.  Going back to sleep, he holds Rory tight against him and drifts away.

Rory wakes up as the sun starts to rise.  She delicately unwraps herself from Tristan's embrace and go inside the bathroom to ease the pressure in her belly.

Tristan wakes up by the loss of warmth in his arms but keeps his eyes closed as he waits for Rory's return.

Rory slides back under the covers and tries to get the warmth she felt earlier back without waking Tristan up.  She feels Tristan's mouth against the back of her neck; she turns around and hugs Tristan while whispering, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." 

 Kissing her tenderly, Tristan answers, "You didn't, it's time for your Christmas gift."

"Which is?"

"My love."

Rory is sipping her coffee still in her pajamas while watching over Leila who is crawling around the kitchen.  Tristan enters the kitchen after a shower still wearing his night outfit.  Tristan pours a cup of coffee before he rejoins Rory at the table.  They smile at each other without saying anything.  They just can't comment on what has happened earlier.  The kitchen's door opens at the same time at the front one.  Rory looks at the newcomer while Tristan has a satisfied smirk covering his features.

"Lane?  What are you doing here?  It's seven in the morning!" 

"I was invited!"  A boy follows Lane and Rory can't remember where she's seen him before when Lane speaks again,"Rory, you must remember Henry?  We met when we went to that Chilton party together!"

_"You know I really liked her."_

_"She's an idiot."_

_"So is he."_

_"You're odd."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Oh man."  Turning around to face her, Tristan slowly closes his face to Rory's and kisses her softly.  Suddenly, Rory gets up, tears in her eyes, trying to escape._

_"I'm sorry; did I bit your lip or something?"_

_ Rory walking backward to the door says over her shoulder, "It's not you!"_

Rory looks at Tristan with a small smile as she says, "I remember him, how can't I?  I was the one he called so he could talk to you Lane!"  Lane lets little chuckles out of before she is ready to answer but is interrupted by Faith, Hope and Dustin.  That is when Rory realizes that everybody is still wearing their pajamas.  The kitchen door opens once more to let in Jess and Paris.

Rory asks, "What are you all doing here at seven?"

Paris takes a bowl, fills it with water, and puts it in the microwave before she replies, "We were all invited Rory.  We were invited for Leila's first Christmas."

Luke comes in with many 'Luke's' take-out bags and says, "I bought pancakes for everybody!"  Lowering a bit to kiss Rory's cheek, he whispers, "It's good to have you back."

Everybody is ready to exchange gift in the living room but nobody moves and Rory asks, "Can I start giving gifts?"

Tristan takes her hand and says, "We're still waiting for more guests before we start that.  Just wait"

At that moment Faith, Hope and Dustin come through the door, their arms loaded with gifts.  Merry Christmas's were exchanged and Faith was already starting to play with Leila.  Dustin pilled the gifts under the trees when the doorbell is heard.  Tristan gets up to open the door to Emily and Richard.  Tristan takes their coats and Rory retains a laugh when she sees her grandfather dressed in his silky royal blue pajamas.  That is only when she realizes that everybody is wearing their sleepwear.  

_"Mom!__  I know its Christmas morning but do we have to eat breakfast in our PJ's?"_

_"Come one Rory!  Live a little!  I think that no one should get dress at all for Christmas!"_

_"But mom!__  The kids are going to laugh at my Winnie the Pooh outfit!  I don't mind not getting dressed as long as we stay home!"_

_"Rory!__  You are ten, grow up!  We can't hide inside the house all day!  We have to celebrate!"_

With tears threatening to fall she stands up and walks over to Tristan whispering, "I can't believe you remembered!  I think this will be one of my best Christmas's ever!"

They are all sitting in the living room once the presentations are done and Rory asks Tristan in a sweet voice, "Are we expecting anyone else darling?"

"No, everyone is there!"  Rory gets up and takes a gift from under the tree, gives it to Tristan without saying anything.  Touching the gift, Tristan is opening the card slowly and reads:

**_          To the love of my life,_**

**_          This is an apology, for the wonderful moments I kept you away _**

**_          from.  I know it can't give you back what I took away from you_**

**_          but I hope in time you'll be able to forgive me.  _**

**_          I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and you're_**

**_          one of the reasons that made me come back, come back to you._**

**_          What I really want to say is that I'm not saying yes yet, but it's _**

**_          definitely not a no._**

****

**_          Your Mary forever.._**

****

**_          By the way, a second part of your gift is in me._**

****

****

Tristan looks at Rory with a confused smile when the doorbell is heard again.  Rory gets up to open the door.  Mr. DuGrey and Mrs. DuGrey.  She smiles and lets them in.  Taking their coats away, she holds a laugh when she sees Mr DuGrey in his best night outfit.  Motioning them to follow in the living room, Mrs. DuGrey walks up to Tristan and says:

"Tristan, what a great pleasure to see you!  Have a Merry Christmas my son!"

Standing up still holding his unwrapped gift, Tristan kisses her and says coldly, "Mother, what a surprise! I would have invited you if I would have known you'd make an exception and be in the same country this year!"

Mrs. DuGrey gives him a warning look and replies, "Oh dear!  I wanted to surprise you!  And why aren't you dressed yet?"

  Sitting down again, Tristan motions to his mom while he speaks, "Looks around mom!"

Mrs. DuGrey looks around with a horrified look but when she sees Emily and Richard, she takes a sit beside them and exclaims, "Emily! What a wonderful surprise to see you here!"  

Emily tries to hide a disgusted look as she answers, "Clarisse, it's always a pleasure to see you!  But you shouldn't be surprised; after all it's my granddaughter's house!"

Before Clarisse can answer, Leila crawls up to Tristan and raises her arms to be taking.  She opens her mouth and says, "Dada!  Dada…"  Tristan takes her in his arms and she rests her head on his shoulder.

Clarisse DuGrey is looking at that scene and screams, "Tristan!  What does that mean?!  I want an explanation right away!"

Tristan looks at his mom and says with his strongest voice but it's somehow very soft, "Mother, this is my daughter, Leila.  If you would have been reachable in the last month I could have spared you the surprise.  Now, you weren't, so don't ruin everybody's Christmas, please.  Let's say it's your gift this year!  You being a grandmother!"

Clarisse DuGrey is stunned.  Her mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out of it.   

William DuGrey walks around greeting and giving well wishes to everybody to finally finish by sitting beside his son.  Whispering he asks, "Did she agree?"

"Not yet."  

Taking Leila he says, "Why don't you open that gift lying on your legs?"  Tristan starts to unwrap his gift.  Inside, he finds a brown leather book.  Slowly he opens it and one the first page he see a giant picture of a sonogram.  Turning the page he sees a picture of Rory showing a little belly.  He starts to read what Rory wrote under the picture but is interrupted by his father,

"I think you'll have enough time later to read it over!  Can I give a gift to my future daughter-in-law?"

Tristan closes the book and replies, "Of course you can!"  William gives Leila back to Tristan, stands up to go face Rory.  He retrieves a small dark blue velvet box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a beautiful wedding band.  Rory looks at William with confusion when he speaks, "This belonged to my mother.  When she died, she asked me to give it to give it to Tristan's wife.  It's been in the DuGrey's for over seven generations.  I want you to have it.  I know you haven't decided yet but, please, take it."  Before Rory can say anything, he slips it in her hand and goes back to his seat.

Paris gets up at that moment with a huge box and asks, "Which one of the parents will help little Leila unwrap her gifts?"  And for a long time they all stay in the living room exchanging gifts and talking.

"Now, the last gift!" Jess says while taking the last box under the tree.  He read the card, "To Mary" Giving the gift to Rory he adds, "I guess it's for you!" 

 Rory takes the gift and read the card, then turns to Tristan and says, "You've already gave me your gift!"  Tristan smirks as he whispers:

"It a reminder of you gift."  Slowly she tears the paper away to discover a small box.  Opening the box she finds a delicate white gold chain for her wrist with a small golden heart attached to it.  Opening the heart shaped locket, she sees a picture of them sitting on a bench at Chilton talking.

_"I made you cry!"_

_"I didn't cry about the kiss, I cried because I hadn't cried.  It was a nice kiss."_

_"Really?"___

_"Really, not at all crying material."___

_"Want to try it again then?"_

One the other side, she sees a picture of her, Tristan and Leila in his arms.

_"Grandma!__  Don't you think you already have enough pictures?"_

_"Rory!__  I'll never have enough pictures from now on!  What if I lose any of you?  At least I'll have something to help me  remember!"_

It's sundown as they enter their future house with all their friends and parents.  Tristan gives them the grand tour of what will be their house in less than a month.  No interior design is done but he sees all the greatness it will be and tries to explain it.  Well they get in the last room, they see a table that could host twenty people in the center, all dressed up with candles softly lighting the room.  Tristan asks to all of them, "Will you give me the pleasure to share Rory and my first meal in our house?"

They fill their night with a lot of champagne and food.  By the time everyone starts to leave they are all tipsy in their pajamas.  All except Rory, Leila and Hope.

Tristan is holding Rory in his arm, she's almost asleep but not yet when he remembers the card and asks, "What the other part of the gift?"

Lethargically Rory answers, "What other part?" 

Tristan turns her and starts kissing her neck while whispering, "You wrote that it was inside you!"

Opening her eyes, Rory takes both of his hands to rest them on her stomach and whispers, "I promise, you won't miss those moments this time!"

Tristan looks at her with questioning eyes then he says, "You said that since you were breastfeeding it was safe!"

Not fully conscious, Rory looks at him and replies with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I said ninety-five percent safe."  Trying to turn on her side she mutters, "I'm sorry if you didn't want it, but I won't get rid of it."

Tristan keeps her still in her position and whispers, "Will I be there all the way this time?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Are you happy?"

"You almost made me the happiest man on earth!"

"Almost?"

"Say yes and I'll be the happiest man.  Now stop talking and kiss me!"  Gladly, she obliged.

_Author's note:  Review! You'll make my day!_

_Siaram___


	13. The resolutions

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for Hope, Faith and Dustin._

**_This chapter is a Christmas gift for all of my readers but especially to Jayde who asked for it for Christmas._**

**Memories**

**Chapter 13: The Resolutions**

Rory is lying down on the couch, breastfeeding Leila and watching the sun rise for the last time of the year.  Looking at her baby, she almost can't realize that she'll have to stop nursing her to keep her strength for her unborn child.

_"Hope!  I can't believe that she's mine!  She's so tiny, yet so perfect!"_

_"A child is always a gift.  It's pure, what they become is the result of the parent's effort at educating them!"_

Rory closes her eyes, thinking of her own mother.  Her mother that sacrificed her youth to raise her and take care of her.  A single tear falls down her cheek as she falls asleep with Leila close to her.

_Rory opens her eyes and sees Lorelai standing close to the window, surrounding by this winter's morning light._

_  She turns around and come close to Rory. "I wanted to ask you a favor Rory."_

_"Mom, I'll do anything you ask."_

_  Rory tries to sit up but Lorelai stops her by saying, "I won't stay long I just wanted to wish a wonderful year.  You're son is going to make both of you proud.  I want to ask you to be happy."_

_  Rory smiles while she asks,"I'm going to have a boy?"_

_  Lorelai smiles back at her daughter and whispers: "You already have your Lorelai, you can't have two!"_

_  Getting serious, Rory murmurs, "I am happy mom!  But I'll leave this house soon and that makes me sad."_

_ Lorelai glances at the window for a split second and whispers, "I have to leave Rory.  If you completely want to be happy, you have to give a little to make other people happy.  I love you!"_

_  And Lorelai disappears._

Rory opens her eyes in the soft morning light.  The sun is now hidden by snow slowly falling.  The smell of fresh coffee and bacon tickles her nose.  Gathering Leila is her arms, she walks in the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful."  Tristan takes Leila from her arms and gives a quick kiss to Rory before sitting Leila in her chair.  He pulls a chair, motioning Rory to sit down.  Once she is sited, he brings her a plate filled with eggs, bacon, potatoes and a mug of steaming coffee.  She murmurs a 'thank you' before she starts to drink coffee.

"Tristan!  This is the worst coffee I've drank in my whole life!" 

 Tristan sits in front of her, feeding Leila cereal and explains, "Well, that's because it's decaf, I don't want my baby to drink coffee!"

"This is so unfair Tristan!  When I was expecting Leila, the doctor said I had to cut down to one or two, not completely cut down!"

"But can you handle having only one or two?  I don't think so!"

"I can!  I just need my coffee in the morning.  Let's make a deal, two coffees in the morning and I eat healthy. . .er!" 

 Tristan looks at Rory, his eyes filled with love when he stands up and exclaims, "Rory, you're going to be the end of me!  I just can't say no to you."

  Rory's right hand is holding Tristan's as they walk inside the DuGrey's mansion for the New Year's party.  They walk around, exchanging polite words with the other guests until they are joined by Clarisse DuGrey.  She leans to kiss Rory's cheeks, making two sonorous smacks but Rory has to contain her laugh as she doesn't even feel the contact of the supposed embrace.

"Rory, dear, you're still as beautiful.  I want to wish you a happy New Year my dear.  As Tristan's concubine I have to welcome you in the family."  Tristan is getting angry at his mother when his father rejoins them.

  William DuGrey turns to his wife, muttering his angry words to make sure the other guests can't hear him, "Clarisse, I told you to behave.  She may not be the one you would have chosen for Tristan but she is the mother of our grandchild.  I don't ask you to like her, just to be civil and polite."

  Clarisse glares angrily at her husband, stating, "How can you be so sure she is OUR granddaughter?  Plus I never asked to have grandchildren; I'm way too young and beautiful to be an elder!"

  Tristan needing to speak up, tells his mother, voice cold, "Whether you like it or not mother, you are. And will be a second time soon.  And Rory is not my concubine, she the woman I love and as soon as she says yes, she is going to be my wife."

  William's features are illuminated when he takes Rory in his arms saying, "What a wonderful gift!  Congratulations!  But Rory, when are you going to say yes?" 

  Tristan looks at Rory neck and doesn't see the ring handing there.  Lowering his eyes to look at Rory's left hand, he answers his father, "She just did Dad."  He steps up to her and takes her in his arm, knowing that he wanted to avoind an ugly scene, it was all that he could do.

William DuGrey walks away, takes a flute of champagne and asks for attention.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make.  As most of you know, this year has been one of the best in my life.  I grew closer to my son, learning to know him as a man and became very proud of him.  He has fixed a goal many years ago and his determination to reach his goal never faltered even when his heart was completely crushed.  I told him he was a fool but he objected.  Tonight, I want everybody to know that he has finally reached his goal.  My son is getting married to the woman of his dreams and I'm going to be a grandfather for the second time.  I want to welcome Rory Gilmore in the DuGrey family.  Congratulations to Rory and Tristan."

  The rest of the evening was spent being congratulated by guests.  Rory and Tristan escaped this masquerade early, leaving by the back door to be at the Stars Hollow gazebo by midnight.

   The whole town is gathered near there celebrating when Taylor takes a microphone and starts counting backward followed by the crowd, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one; Happy New Year!"

  Just as the fireworks burst in the sky, illuminating the crowd, Tristan holds Rory in a tight embrace and kisses her passionately.  When he breaks the kiss, he whispers, "Happy New Year to my beautiful fiancée."

  Before Rory can answer, Jess holds her tight giving his wishes to Rory as Paris hugs Tristan.  They are carried in a whirlwind of well wishes.

   They get home late during the night.  Hope is watching TV while Leila is sleeping.  Tristan goes up the stairs to give the two women some intimacy.  They don't speak at first, used to the comfortable silence.  After a while, Rory breaks it, asking, "Hope, would you be my mother figure at my wedding?"'

  Hope holds Rory in a warm embrace whispering her answer, "Congratulation my new daughter.  May this year be the happiest."

Rory is lying down beside Tristan, remembering the night.

_"Who would have thought that I would be so happy that you are getting married to Tristan?"  __Paris__ exclaims excitingly._

_  Rory smiles and responds, "If you would have to me in Chilton that I would get married and have children with Tristan, I would have jumped down a cliff. Either that or had you committed."_

_Paris__ laughs at her words becomes serious asking, "Children?"_

_  Rory's hands automatically go to her stomach as she whispers, "Due in the end of the summer."_

_"Luke, I have a favor to ask you."  Rory asks blushing._

_  Luke hands her a cup of coffee, and says, "Anything you want, kiddo."_

_"Well, since my father seems to have forgotten all about me since he has __Georgia__, would you walk me down the aisle?"_

_  Luke holds her while fighting the tears in his heart, whispering, "I would love to."_

Tristan brings her from her reveries by asking, "What's your resolution for this year?"

  Rory shifts her position to face him and whispers, "To become the best mother and wife in the world.  What is yours?"

"To love you so much that you won't ever run away from me again."

_Author's note:  Review! That would be my Christmas gift!  Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Siaram___


End file.
